One Summers Day
by Hecate28
Summary: Elyon Summers is a 15 year old girl from England when she finds herself boarding the fatefull 815 flight she knows somthing is wrong but she doesn't realise how right she is.I don't own anything rights with lost and all characters belong to lost
1. The stranger at the airport

She knew something was wrong since the moment she set foot on the plane but she never imagined how much it would change her life.

Elyon Summers was a 15 year old girl from England, She had long brown hair and green eyes she was fairly tall and she had a friendly smile.

But as soon as she entered the airport she knew something was wrong, her green eyes were full of worry and her smile had faded into a frown as she sat in the waiting area café she was so lost in thought she didn't hear the stranger talking to her.

"Um……..sorry what did you say?"

As she looked up she saw a tall dark haired man dressed in a dark suit standing in front of her looking worried

"I said are you ok, you look kind of green?"

He spoke in a soft American accent

"Oh….yeah sorry I'm fine I'm just a little nervous…….."

He smiled down at her and she blushed, feeling like a little child

"You mind if I sit down?"

She gestured for him to take the chair opposite her and he sat down still smiling at her

"I'm Jack" the stranger held out his hand

"Elyon" she replied

"Elyon" he repeated her name letting each syllable roll of his tongue, she cursed herself for turning red at this point

"So Elyon which flight are you taking?"

"Erm….Oceanic flight 815 from Sydney to L.A"

"Ah!"

She looked confused

"Seems like we'll be flying together!" he laughed

Suddenly from over head they heard a crackly voice announce that their flight was boarding. Jack pushed the hard plastic seat back and stood up

"Looks like that's us"

"Yeah…."

"Hey look I promise flying is nothing to worry about you'll see we'll be in Sydney in no time at all"

She nodded and smiled gratefully and he turned and walked off, a few moments later Elyon followed.

Everything was as jack had said it would be until the turbulence hit and then nothing but darkness and that was all Elyon could remember falling into to the darkness


	2. A familair face

A pair of green eyes flickered open and Elyon slowly sat up trying to catch her bearings.

She looked around, scattered across the beach was the remains of a plane, and it all came flooding back to her. The turbulence, the shakes and jolts and finally the plane tearing in two. All around her she heard screams and as the plane nosedived she slipped into unconsciousness.

Elyon then felt a sharp pain to her head and raised her hand to inspect the damage as she brought it back down it was covered in a dark liquid, it took a few seconds before she realised it was blood, her blood .

She sat there stunned for a few moments before a tall dark haired man dressed in a dark suit ran over to her and crouched before her

"Are you ok?"

She didn't reply, she was staring at this man trying to remember who he was then suddenly it clicked

"Jack!"

"Elyon look I promise you its ok now can you let me look at your head?"

She nodded, and gently he inspected her head

"Well you got a deep cut here but it doesn't look too bad"

He glanced around for a few seconds before calling out to a blond haired man

"Hey!"

The blond haired man turned around

"What's your name?"

"Charlie" the man replied

"Ok Charlie I need you to do something for me"

He nodded

"I need you to help her clean her head up can you do that?"

"Yeah"

Jack turned to Elyon

"Will you be ok if I go off for a bit?"

"Yeah"

"I promise I'll be back really soon but for now you stay with Charlie ok?"

She nodded and Jack turned back to Charlie

"If she throws up or goes really pale you call out for me ok?"

He nodded and Jack turned to walk over to the wreckage then Charlie shouted

"Who do I call for?"

Jack turned and yelled back his name.

After a few minutes both Charlie and Elyon jumped into action

"Hey I'm Charlie"

"I'm Elyon……."

"What?"

"This is going to sound really stupid but I recognise you from somewhere"

Charlie smiled and Elyon frowned trying to remember

"Oh my gosh! You're the bass player from driveshaft!"

"Yeah that's me!"

"I totally love driveshaft!"

Charlie's grin stretched even further

"Really?"

"Yeah!"

And they both laughed

"C'mon then lets see if we can't get your head cleaned up"

After a couple of hours both Charlie and Elyon were sitting round a fire with a group of other people and they were quietly chatting when Jack came up behind Elyon

"Hey"

"Hey"

"How's your head?"

"Yeah better thanks"

Jack and looked closer at her cut

"Looks pretty clean to me but you might need a few stitches"

Elyon nodded but stayed quiet jack sensed this and put his hand on her shoulder

"Hey it's going to be all right I promise"

And all Elyon could do was nod

"You should get some sleep"

Elyon nodded and Jack smiled

"See you in the morning"

But she was already drifting off to sleep and after a few minutes she was completely asleep.


	3. A flash from the past

All around her Elyon could hear peoples voices and she wondered where she was as she opened her eyes and sat up she could see the crashing waves and feel the soft sand under her hands.

She stood up and brushed the sand off her jeans and looked about unsure of what to do.

"Elyon!" a voice called and Elyon whirled around and saw Charlie walking towards her

"Hey!"

She smiled as he came closer as the only other British person on the island she felt like she knew him better than anyone else.

"Hey!"

"How are you feeling?"  
"A lot better thanks"

Charlie smiled

"I've got a little job for you"

"Yeah?"

"Yeah a few of us are sorting out luggage you want to come help?"

Elyon looked over at a makeshift tent across the beach, yesterday jack had found a man with a piece of metal sticking out of him and was now caring for him but all anyone could hear was screams and groans

"Yeah sure!"

And with a last glance towards the tent Elyon followed Charlie across the beach where a small group of people where sorting through luggage as they got closer a few people looked up and smiled and Elyon was overcome with shyness

"Hey Charlie" a few people chorused

"Hey look I've come with reinforcements this is Elyon"

"Hey I'm Walt" a young boy introduced himself and after a few minutes Elyon was introduced to everyone else, Michael, Hurley, Boone and Locke where all helping to sort the luggage.

The group chatted quietly whilst they sorted and after a bit conversation turned towards each others pasts, Elyon tried to avoid this conversation the best she could but was soon roped into it

"What about you Ely?" Michael using the shortened version of her name which she much preferred

"Me?"

"Yeah how'd you end up here?"

"It's a long story"

"Well we've got a while"

"Ok…………well what do you want to know?"

"Anything"

"Ok well I was born in London and I had 2 brothers called Cameron and Will we lived with our Dad because our Mum died when I was a baby……"

"How did she die?" Locke asked

"I don't really know my family never really told me……………"

People in the group swapped looks but Elyon ignored these and carried on

"Anyway about a year ago my dad decided to move us to Australia and everything was great for a while until one day I got home from school and no-one came home that evening, or the next day or the day after, they just left me so for ages I didn't know what to do so after the school term ended I found what money I could and booked a flight to the only place I thought they might be Lea"

"Why L.A?"

"Because that's where my mum and dad went on their honeymoon and my dad was always saying he wanted to go back there"

"And what I their not there?"

"Well…………" Elyon paused _what would she do if they weren't there?_

"I'm sure they'll be there" Michael said shooting Locke a dirty look

"Yeah"

And after that the group worked in silence until a tall man with medium length blond hair came over

"Well howdy to you what we got here the Island workers union?" he smirked and took a puff of his cigarette

"Shut it Sawyer" Charlie said

Sawyer turned round and gave him a dirty look until his eyes fell upon Elyon who was standing behind Charlie pulling out a green suitcase

"Well, well well what have we got here then?"

Elyon didn't look up she kept her head down and concentrated on the suitcase

"Chatty isn't she?"

"Leave her alone!"

Elyon turned around and saw Jack walking towards the group

"I said leave her alone!"

"Well howdy Doc I was wondering when you might turn up"

Jack gave Sawyer a dirty look and turned to Elyon

"What's he said to you?"

"I was only saying hello!" Sawyer growled

"Elyon?"

Elyon nodded and turned to face Sawyer

"Isn't that right Bambi?"

"Yeah"

"Well see you around Bambi" and Sawyer turned to leave

"Who was that?"

"Sawyer the islands regular tosser" Charlie muttered and Elyon grinned

Jack turned to look at Elyon

"You ok?"

"Yeah"

"If he bothers you again just tell me ok?"

"Ok………"

"Anyway I wanted to give you something"

From behind his back he brought out a familiar looking bag

"That's my bag!!!"

Jack smiled as he saw her face light up

"Where did you find it?"

"In a tree"

"Thanks so much!!"

A few hours later Elyon was putting the finishing touches to her makeshift shelter as she stepped back to look at it she was pleased with the result, it didn't look like much a few branches tied to some tarpaulin but to her it was an achievement as she knelt inside the shelter she opened her bag and started to look through the contents, as she rummaged through the pile of clothes she found her more sentimental items, her old teddy, a few school books, her gemstone necklace and her pocket photo album.

She positioned herself in her shelter and began to look through the photo album, on the first page there was a picture of a baby with a shot of dark hair, that was her, and a young toddler with lighter short hair, that was her brother Cameron, as she flicked through the pages she saw friends, family, pets and a whole host of memories from her life but it was when she got to the last page that she felt the tears well up in her eyes and as Jack walked past he sensed something was wrong as he lent down he saw the young girl sobbing softly, her head buried in her hands and her body hunched up in the corner of the shelter

"Hey what's wrong?"

Elyon suddenly looked up startled by the intrusion

"I'm fine"

"Yeah because if you were fine you'd really have tears running down your face and I'd would obviously be able to here you crying from half way down the beach"

"I'm fine" Elyon said again

"No you're not please tell me what's the matter"

"It's nothing I'm just being stupid£ it's just this photo"

She passed it to Jack and he looked at it, in it was a group of people, two young boys and a man and a woman, in the woman's arms was a baby and everyone was smiling warmly

"Is this you?" he said pointing to the baby

"Yeah it's me and my family"

"They look happy"

"Yeah………………but now look at me I have no family they've all left me"

"You don't know that"

"Yes I do I have no one

"That's not true you have me and Charlie and we'll always stick by you I promise"

Elyon sniffed and Jack gently put his hand on her shoulder

"Hey hey its ok I'll always be here for you I promise"

And if anyone had walked by at that moment they would have seen a young girl and a man sitting side by side in silence acknowledging each others company long into the night.


	4. I promise

The next day Elyon woke up early and quickly dressed in her swim suit and went down to the sea to swim, she was relaxing in the warm waters when she felt someone grab her from behind and she screamed and thrashed around in the water until she felt her foot kick something hard

"Ow! Son of a bitch!"

Elyon turned and was brought face to face with Sawyer

"Sawyer!" she shouted

"Ah! Not so quiet now Bambi!"

"What the hell were you doing?"

"Taking a morning swim and I thought well I'll come over to say hello and what happens I get beaten up by a ten year old!"

"I'm not ten I'm fifteen!"

"Oh so that makes all the difference!"

Elyon gave him a dirty look and started to make her way to the shore

"You leaving me now Bambi?"

"Yeah and why the hell do you call me Bambi?"

"Because you look like the deer in the film you got the same eyes and everything"

"Thanks….I think that's a compliment"

Sawyer laughed and Elyon gave him an even dirtier look

"Stupid bastard thinking I'm ten and saying I look like a deer" she muttered to herself as she stomped up the beach

"Hey Ely"

Elyon looked up and we greeted by a brown haired male who was called Boone

"Hey"

"Was that you screaming a minute ago?"

"Yeah Sawyer came up behind me and grabbed me"

Boone smiled

"I know he can be a complete tosser at times but he's not that bad"

Elyon snorted in disgust

"I'm serious"

"Yeah and I'll believe it when pigs fly!"

They both laughed. Suddenly they heard a commotion from the tree line

"Jack's been trapped in a cave in and Charlie's gone in after him!"

"What!" Survivors cried

And without a seconds glance to the group Boone ran towards the caves and as Elyon went to follow, Boone yelled back

"Ely stay here it's too dangerous!"

As Boone ran off into the jungle Elyon mind went into a spiral of confusion

_This is just like before I'm being left behind…….he promised me, he said he'd look after me he promised it would be ok he promised!_

And without giving it another seconds thought Elyon ran off after Boone towards the caves.

When she got there a scene of confusion met her eyes people running about shifting rocks and yelling at each other to stay back, Elyon stood there not knowing what to do when Locke came up behind her

"Elyon what are you doing here Kate told you to stay at the beach"

"I'm not a little kid anymore"

"It's too dangerous here"

"Jack's in danger……"

"And people are working on that!"

"But….."

"No buts it's too dangerous here I want you to get back to the beach now!"

"No!"

"What?"

"You can't tell me what to do!"

"No but I can look out for you're safety"

"It's my choice"

"No it's not now go!"

Elyon tried to think of an argument back but nothing came to mind she turned and stomped out of the caves.

When she got back to the beach she ran into her shelter and threw herself on her makeshift bed screaming into the pillow she had found she was so wrapped up in this activity she didn't even notice the intruder come into her tent.

"Hey"

Elyon turned around and nearly jumped out of her skin in fright

"Oh sorry I didn't mean to scare you"

"It's ok"

"Are you alright you look a little………."

"Pissed off, Angry, red in the face?" Elyon questioned

"I was going to say upset!"

"Yeah……"

"Well what's up?"

"I don't even know your name…."

"Ethan…..Ethan Rom"

Elyon nodded

"What's yours?"

"Elyon Summers"

"Ok Elyon Summers what's up?"

And for a couple of hours Elyon just talked she let out all the feelings she'd been bottling up inside her for the last fifteen years.

She told him about her family, her friends, her life in London, Moving to Australia, the flight, landing on the beach, meeting Jack and looking for her brothers and Ethan just sat there nodding.

The strange thing was when she mentioned having a bad feeling before the flight took off Ethan's expression changed

"What do you mean?" he questioned

"Well I just had a weird feeling something was going to change….."

"Do you get these feelings often?"

"I guess so sometimes……."

"I see….."

And for a few minutes they sat in silence until Ethan stood up

"Hey well I better go now…"

"Ok thanks for listening"

"That's no problem you told me some interesting things….."

Elyon nodded

"Well see you soon Elyon"

And he walked out the tent

_There was something odd about him especially when I told him about getting those feelings he looked like he was plotting something……_Elyon thought but quicly put it to the back of her mind.

About half an hour later Elyon was sitting on the beach watching the sunset when a familiar voice came up behind her

"Hey"

She whorled around and saw Jack standing there a little dirty and his arm looked bruised but it was still Jack, she smiled towards him and he sat down

"You ok?" he asked

"Yeah but what about you?"

"I'm fine…."

She felt relieved to hear those two words

"Locke told me that you came to the caves"

"Oh"

"He was right you know it was really dangerous you could have been hurt"

"Oh"

"Look I don't want anything to happen to you ever……"

"I was just worried…."

"I know and I promise you I will never leave you…."

"Ok………"

Jack smiled

"Hey we're moving to the caves in the morning you coming?"

"Yeah"

"Ok see you tomorrow"

"Yeah………"

"Elyon….."

"Huh?"

"I promise……"

And as Jack walked up to the beach Elyon turned to watch the last of the days sunset with those words echoing round her head

_I promise……_


	5. Journey into the unknown

"Oy! Wake up sleepy head"

"What?" Elyon turned over groggily

As she opened her eyes she saw Charlie sitting beside her grinnig

"Ah you're awake"

"What time is it?"

"10:30 am"

"Oh shit I overslept!" Elyon jumped up trying to shake off the sleepiness

"Look don't worry!" Charlie laughed

"Shit, shit, shit" Elyon cursed

"Come on let's get your stuff"

"What for?"

"Don't you remember today we're moving to the caves?"

"Bollocks I can't believe I forgot!"

Charlie laughed

"Come on I'll help you"

Within about an hour Charlie and Elyon had made their way up to the caves where they were met by a smiling Jack

"Oversleep by any chance?"

"Just slightly"

All three of them walked into the cave and Jack took them over to a quiet corner

"And here is you new home!"

"Thanks!" Elyon grinned

"Hey look we're neighbours" Charlie laughed

A few hours later Elyon had set up all her stuff and was collecting some water when she heard a voice behind her

"Hey dude….Erm….I mean dudette"

Elyon smiled and turned around before her stood Hurley

"Hey"

"Um…. We're doing a census and I was wondering….have I asked you yet?"

"No…."

"Ok so first of all what's your name?"

"Elyon Summers" She laughed "Hurley you know my name"

"Oh... yeah right dude sorry, Ok where were you born?"

"London, England"

"Ah cool dude I knew a guy from there do you know Bob?"

"Can't say I do sorry!"

"Ah well never mind ok last question what's your reason for travelling?"

Elyon froze _shit! I haven't even thought about what I'm going to tell everyone I mean I'm flying to L.A on my own to look for some people who I have no Idea where they are or even if they want me"_

"Dude?"

"Yeah sorry I was looking for someone"

"Ok thanks dude see you around"

"Yeah…………."

It was late in the night when she heard someone whisper her name

"Elyon"

She turned groggily and peered into the darkness

"Elyon it's me Ethan"

"Ethan? Oh god what time is it?"

"It doesn't matter….."

Elyon groaned

"Look I'm sorry Elyon you're going to have to come with me!"

"What?"

And that was all Elyon could remember as Ethan took out a syringe and injected some liquid into Elyon's bare arm and after a few seconds Elyon drifted into a state of unconsciousness.

As Ethan picked her up and walked into the jungle he looked down at the girl and whispered

"I won't hurt you I promise,"


	6. Island fever

"Elyon!" Jack Yelled stumbling through the jungle

It had been two days since Elyon had gone missing and Jack still hadn't given up, he remembered waking up and seeing her place in the caves empty

"ELYON!" Jack yelled again almost on the brink of tears

"Ely!" a voice joined in it was Charlie who had also joined the search party.

"El" they both yelled together using another version of her name which she had told them she much preferred

"Elyon….." their voices echoed into the deep jungle

"Jack it's getting late……."

"NO!"

"Jack come on you haven't slept in two days!"

"I promised her Charlie!"

"I know but you're going to end up killing yourself at this rate!"

Jack ignored Charlie and kept on yelling

"Ely!"

Charlie sighed and turned back towards the caves when out of the corner of his eye he spotted something

"Jack over here" Charlie bellowed and Jack sprinted over

"What?"

"Look….." and Charlie bent down to pick something up it was a green beaded bracelet

"It can't be…….."

"Jack…..it has to be she's worn it everyday since we've been on this island"

Jack held the bracelet in his hand

"She must be near then…….."

Charlie nodded

"Well what are we waiting for let's go!"

"No! Jack in the morning"

"I promised her!"

"I know but in the morning"

And Jack had no choice but to give in and be lead back to the caves by Charlie

"I promised her…….."

The next day Jack woke early and together with Charlie, Locke and Sawyer they started their treck into the jungle

"Ely!"

"El"

"Elyon!"

"ELY!"

"EL!"

"ELYON!"

Their voices kept yelling and the echoes kept bouncing back

Deeper and deeper they trekked into the jungle until they had no choice but to take a rest. As they sat in silence daring not to say a word they all wondered about Elyon

_Where was she?_

_Is she ok?_

_Who took her?_

_Is she ok?_

_I promised her…………"_

Suddenly Jack stood up

"Did you hear that?"

And the other strained to listen, a very faint sound rewarded them the sound of a gentle groaning

"ELYON!"

"ELY!"

"EL!"

The chorus started up again as the group ran further into the jungle until they reached a clearing.

Just below a tall tree lay a bundle of clothes but at a second inspection it wasn't a lump of clothes it was a human.

Jack ran forward towards the tree and skidded to a halt jut in front of the body

"Ely" he whispered and gently turned her over

As he turned her over he could feel a warm liquid trickle over his hands as he looked at the body's face he could indeed see it was Elyon.

Her face was covered in blood from a deep cut across her forehead and her hair was full of mud and stuck to various other cuts across her head.

Her T-shirt was ripped across the stomach and Jack could see she was bleeding badly from there.

Her jeans were ripped and blood was coming out from the rips.

Jack looked down and he could see he was lying in a pool of blood and he turned pale

"Elyon!" he shouted and at that moment the rest of the group came into the clearing

"Oh bloody hell!" Charlie yelled turning pale at the sight of all that blood

"Is she…….?" Sawyer asked and Jack lent down to find her pulse, his fingers lay in wait and then he could feel it but barely there was a pulse

"She's alive but her pulse is weak we need to get her back now!"

The treck back through the jungle was so tense every step they took counted towards Elyon's life.

When they finally got back to the caves Jack took Elyon over to the makeshift infirmary and lay her down on the bed. Whilst outside the rest of the group stood in shock they only finally spoke when Boone came running up to them

"Hey! Hey! Did you find her?"

"…..yeah…." Charlie stuttered

"What's up?"

"She's hurt Boone……there was blood everywhere…….."

And Boone went pale

"I have to see her….."

"No she's with Jack……"

"But………"

"She's with Jack" Charlie repeated

Inside the infirmary Jack was dressing Elyon's wounds when Charlie poked his head round the corner.

"Hey" he said softly and Jack turned his head "How is she?"

"She's……….." but Jack couldn't finish his sentence

Minutes went by before Jack could speak again

"The next 48 hours are critical" he whispered

Charlie nodded and walked away

Jack spent the next day at Elyon's side cooling her fever and redressing her wounds he was so tired he soon fell asleep and was only woken by her laboured breathing

"Ely?

She was struggling to breathe now.

"Ely?"

Jack got up and found the paste Sun has made to help Shannon's asthma.

"Ely this is going to help you breath ok?"

And Jack took some of the paste and rubbed it over her she gasped as it touched her skin.

"Ely come on work with me take deep breaths in……and out……in………and out"

And after a few minutes her breathing returned to normal

"Jack?"

"Yeah I'm here….."

"Jack I'm sorry……"

"Shhh rest now" he whispered and within minutes both of them were asleep again.

The next morning Jack rose early and went to get some water on the way back to Elyon he was met by Charlie

"How is she?"

"She's ok……."

"But last night I heard…….."

"It's ok it's under control Charlie"

Charlie nodded and turned as Jack turned into the infirmary he heard Elyon stir

"Hey"

Elyon murmured

"Elyon it's me Jack"

Elyon murmured again

"You're ok I promise"

And for the next couple of hours Elyon said nothing until the sun was setting

"Jack?"

Jack whirled around

"Jack?"

"Hey!"

"Jack where am I?"

"You're back in the caves…….."

"Are they gone?"

"Who?"

"The others……."

"The other what?"

"The people on this island……"

"Ely you're delirious you don't know what you're talking about….."

"No……Ethan. He….he"

"Shhhhhhhh…….please just rest some more"

"Only for a bit…."

Jack nodded.

It was the next day when Elyon rose again

"Jack?"

"Hey you're awake"

"Yeah"

Jack moved over to her and checked her pulse

"A good strong pulse"

He checked her forehead

"No fever"

He checked the bandages

"Healing nicely"

He looked at her

"And colour in the cheeks"

Elyon smiled weakly

"Thanks"

"For what?"

"You saved me just like you said you would"

Jack smiled

"Do you feel dizzy at all?"

"No…..not really"

"Want to take a walk?"

"Ok……"  
Jack helpled Elyon up and they slowly walked across the caves

"Everyones staring at me…."

"Well let them……"

"Jack……." Elyon shouted as she felt herself falling

"I'm here" he said grabbing her arm "Sit down….." and he guided her to a nearby rock

"Jack……." Hurly ran up to them

"Oh…..hey dude" he said noticing Elyon

"Hey"

"Oh…ummmm.never mind" and Hurley ran off

"Did you see the way he looked at me?"

Jack shook his head

"Don't be stupid he didn't"

"Yeah he did and so did everyone else they just think I'm this time bomb of responsibility"

"I don't"

Elyon turned and looked at Jack

"I don't" Jack repeated

And for the first time in ages Elyon smiled a true smile.


	7. A problem solved and a mystey started

It was two days since Jack had found her in the jungle and since then Jack had insisted she stay close in the caves and Elyon has no choice but to agree. She was over by the waterfall collecting some water when she felt a surge of dizziness creep over her. She slowly got up and tried to stumble over to the infirmary. She felt her chest get tighter and tighter

"Ely?" She could hear Jack calling but his voice seemed far away as she looked around it seemed like the caves we spinning before her eyes

"Jack?" She cried out and then she felt a strong grasp touch her and try to guide her

"Ely listen to me this is important I need you to relax ok and I'm going to make sure you're ok"

"No….I don't……Jack" Elyon murmured

Jack gently led her over to the infirmary and placed her on the makeshift bed by this time a crowd of people has gathered to see what was wrong.

"Ok Ely listen to me….it's gonna be ok….i promise I just need to check you over ok?"

But Elyon gave no reply Jack leaned over her face and gave her a comforting smile and Elyon gave a weak smile back before gasping for air and falling into a coughing fit, Jack lent over and found the paste that Sun had made, if he was right with his diagnosis then he knew she would be alright. He gently scooped some of the paste and slowly rubbed it into Elyon after a few minutes the gasps turned into mere bleats.

"There you go you've got your colour back and everything" Jack smiled and Elyon nodded

"What happened to me" She asked and Jack sat down beside her

"You had an asthma attack…..a pretty bad one at that"

"What? I don't have asthma"

"Well…..you do now"

"But….I don't understand how did I get it?"

"Well I'm don't know exactly but some people do develop it as teenagers and I guess something triggered it on this island but anyway look I have something for you" Jack lent over and picked up a small blue object "Ok this is an inhaler when you feel like your breathing gets bad you take a puff of this"

"Ok"

"But if it doesn't make it any better you come straight to me ok?"

"Ok"

Jack smiled "See I told you it would be ok"

Elyon nodded suddenly Charlie ran into the caves

"Jack, Elyon you need to come to the beach now it's important!"


	8. Cliffhanger

Elyon, Jack and Charlie sped on down to the beach and as they finally got there Elyon gasped and turned a pale.

In front of them stood a dark haired woman with green eyes.

"Mum?" Elyon stuttered


End file.
